Unreleased Content
This article does not include content that is active in the Public Beta Environment : Refer to the champion's subpages for unreleased iterations. This is a list of unreleased content. Only official content, confirmed in the client or leaked by Riot, is listed. As development of League of Legends is highly iterative and mostly confidential, whether or not an item or feature will be released is highly speculative. * - A piece of content which is being prepared for future release. * - A piece of content which is being held for technical or other issues, but will probably still be released in the future. * - A piece of content that has been set aside indefinitely, and may or may not ever be released. Models and/or entries usually remain in client. * - A piece of content that has been abandoned due to thematic, copyright, commercial or other issues. Not likely to ever be released. Models and/or entries usually removed from client. * / - No reliable information or the only information is indirect, speculative or conjectural. Events Champions Scrapped Champs Features ;Magma Chamber * 'Cancelled' (again)Magma Chamber canceled ;Summoner icons * A set that reflect lifetime purchases. ;Supremacy * Riot has bought up loads of domain names surrounding the word 'Supremacy' in relation to 'League of Legends'.Supremacy While nothing is known about what 'Supremacy' could mean, a similar 'leak' happened for 'Dominion' months before its official unveiling. ** Could be a card game.Supremacy leak *** Could also refer to Ascension ('supremacy' is synonym with 'ascendancy'). Eternals * Slated to release on 9.17 but then delayed due to poor feedback,currently staying on the PBE for more testing/feedback, release date currently unknown. Skins ;Teasers * While not actual in-game skins, the following champions can be seen sporting their beachwear in the numerous Pool Party artworks: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ;Victorious Skin Changes * Future Victorious skins may be made available to purchase for two weeks at the end of the season. This will not be applied retroactively to former skins. * Players who earn Gold+ will receive the Victorious skin for free with a Vintage splash art. * Players who receive the skin for free or who purchase the skin will also receive a free Chroma based on their highest rank. Currently unknown if you will also receive the lesser Chromas. ** To clarify: there is a Bronze and Silver Chroma, it's just not freely given. ** Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master and Challenger Chromas will not be available to purchase separately. ;Splash Tweaks Splash art is often tweaked for final touches between PBE and release, sometimes post-release (File:Ahri PrestigeKDASkin.jpg for example). To find these iterations, refer to the file history on the respective filepage. Balance Changes ARAM * Possibility of having all champions available in this mode to eliminate 'ARAM smurfs' (reroll system would be reworked) Champions ;Champion Update Schedule * Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases. ** The following champions are potential candidates for a full Visual and Gameplay Update (alphabetical): , , , , , , , , . ;Backdating Visually Upgraded Skin Artwork * New skin splash artwork for all champions that have previously received a visual upgrade. Skins that use the modern splash art standard will not receive an update but may receive some polishing or small changes. Shared splashes will not be updated unless the skin in question receives a new model. ** The following champions are on the list (alphabetical): , , , , , , , , , , , and . ;Artwork Leaks * Unreleased updated ability icons for . * Unreleased updated ability icons for . ;Ability Icon Updates * Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon noted that will be getting new ability icons and also mentioned that they'd love some feedback on other champions in need of icon updates. He noted they'll also be updating older non-champion-related icons (most liely )Amumu and Ahri Ability Icon Updates ; - Visual UpdateIronStylus says that LeBlanc is listed both on 'Visual and Gameplay Update' section ;Run Animations *Andrei 'Meddler' van Roon mentioned that Riot was currently getting some work underway to improve the run animation of some of the older champions. They are targeting champs who either aren't in need of a full VGU or aren't likely to get one in the immediate future. Walk/Run anims are being focused on here since they're played more than any other animations. Category:Patch notes